A Genderbent Miraculous
by Suou-Akaika-Akemi
Summary: just a short reveal fic with no grand plot, male!marinette and fem!adrien (marinus and adrienne)


AN: originally only marinette and adrien were genderbent into marinus and adrienne, and i wanted to genderbend chloe too, but decided against it and thus i decided to make her (and adrienne) bi and have the hots for adrienne the super cool model... whatever...

It was an increadibly hot day. It was mid July and the temperature was up in Heaven. It was so hot that even in the evening and the early night it was 30 C. And Adrienne has absolutely no idea why she decided to leave her mansion's cool 23 C produced by the AC. Or maybe she does. She was mad. Outraged. She was tired due to the lack of sleep because of the shoots she had had. But this was a question of details. She was on her period, the first day, nonetheless, which meant utterly painful cramps in her abdomen, a bloated stomach and chocolate cravings. But, today this was not the problem either - or at least, it was a minor problem. And not even the fact that she couldn't eat her chocolate today yet was the main problem, or the fact that Plagg was still laughing hysterically, clutching his stomach and choking. The main problem was the reason why Plagg was laughing. Why was he laughing, you ask? Because a certain mayor's certain daughter decided to kiss her out of the blue, forcing her toungue in her mouth and had Sabrina take pictures of it. And those pictures were currently all over Facebook with the caption that stated: "Increadible how much I can love my girlfriend~" (psssh as if she could love). And Plagg found this utterly amusing. So amusing he was still guffawing hysterically. And that was the reason why she was outraged and decided to transform into Chat Noir (effectively silencing Plagg) and why she leapt out of her room, needing to cool her head. She leapt through the now less scorching Paris, running from rooftop to rooftop, letting out all her frustrations and reveling in the fact that the excessive movement relieved some of her abdominal cramps. As she arrived at the Eiffel tower, at her secret spot with Ladybug, she spotted said hero perched on one of the metal rods, dangling his long legs. Despite her bad day, Chat was playful, so she tried to sneak up at him.

"Hey Kitty," the hero greeted without looking back before she could tackle him from behind.

"How did you know I was here?" Chat inquired pouting as she sat next to his partner. Ladybug smiled at her, instantly making her feel better.

"I just know," he simply said with a smile. Sighing Chat slumped against his side burrying her face in his shoulder, making Ladybug stiffen a bit.

"Bugaboy, can you hug me back just this once?" She quietly pledged. Ladybug chuckled after a few seconds of stiff silence and lifted her in his lap, making her squeak. He then hugged her tightly and Chat just let herself go for a bit and cherished the feeling of Ladybug's hug and scent.

"Bad day?" He inquired.

"A very bad one at that," Chat grumbled.

"Mine wasn't too good either," the hero sighed. Your high school crush suddenly starts dating the girl you hate the most. Go figure. "Want to talk about it?" Chat shook her head violently. She wouldn't be able to speak about what happened without feeling like she cheated on Ladybug. Even if they weren't dating, she still felt bad about that kiss Chloé stole from her. Ladybug shrugged, he too not in the mood to speak of his high school crush to the person he knew loved him. "Anyway, just let it go," he finally said.

"I'll try," Chat sighed into Ladybug's neck. They stayed like that, in silence, both trying to calm down. Dawn just turned into night and the stars started showing themselves on the gently darkening sky. Chat burried her face even deeper in Ladybug's neck, who in turn carressed her back, rubbing soothing circles.

"Sheesh, isn't high school a dilemma sometimes?" He asked letting out a deep sigh.

"Sometimes it's even too much of a dilemma," Chat commented drily. "It can get unmewsually bad sometimes."

"And here I hoped I would hear no puns," Ladybug retorted flatly. Chat snorted looking up at him.

"You will mewver get rid of my purrfect puns, m'Lady," she grinned.

"Oh, who's the lady, pussycat?" The spotted hero asked flatly with pursed lips. "I told you not to call me that!"

"Would m'Sire be better?" Chat playfully inquired.

"And how would that nickname even relate to me?" Ladybug retorted frowning. His partner shrugged with a grin.

"Who knows, Buginette."

"I'll choke you on a baguette of you call me Buginette again," Ladybug warned, though in vain as Chat will sure call him Buginette again.

"Are you shore about that decision? You won't have your purrfect partner next to you to lend you a helping paw in case of an akuma attack," Chat retorted with a smirk.

"Really? Three in a row?!"

"I can make even more if you want."

"I'll pass, thank you!" Ladybug grumbled, widening Chat's smile. She even purred a little, rubbing her face in his neck and on his cheeks. "Are you actually scenting me now?!" Ladybug deadpanned exaspered. He read once that cats rub their faces on other things to scent mark them and sign it as their property.

"I am a cat after all," Chat simply said with a wide smirk, continuing her administrations and purring occasionally.

"Are not!"

"Am too~!"

"Are not!"

"Am too~!" They continued their playful banter and even chased around each other for a bit, when it neared 11 o'clock and they decided to call it a day. Bidding their goodbies each leapt in a different direction towards their own destination. As soon as Ladybug left, Chat had felt the tension and the frustration returning, so she started leaping through the roofs again. She then had the luck to pass above a certain bakery's rooftop, where a certain Marinus Dupaine-Cheng was resting on a chaise with a sketchpad and a pencil in his hands, frowning over a most probably flawless drawing. She decided to pay him a visit, maybe he would alleviate the anger that came back. It wouldn't be unusual for her to drop in, as she did visit every two or three weeks. They had gotten closer with each visit and Chat was happy to learn the sassy and witty side of Marinus, not the usual awkward and stammering cutie pie he usually was with her in school when she was Adrienne. More importantly, she suspected he was Ladybug, she just needed to prove it. But the most important thing right now was that Marinus was only in a single pair of very short white cotton shorts, showing off his perfectly toned upper body, arms and his perfect legs.

"Hey there!" She chirped hopping onto the balcony, next to Marinus.

"Hey there, Kitty," he smiled not looking up from the sketchpad (after all he was half expecting her to drop in), but scooting over to give some space for Chat Noir to lie next to him on the chaise. He detected a slight tensness in her voice despite her effort to seem as carefree as ever. So she was still frustrated about that bad day of hers huh? Ladybug wasn't enough to alleviate her stress as it seems. Maybe he could get her to talk about it as Marinus.

"What are you drawing?" She asked lying next to Marinus, taking the offered place.

"Sketching a few new designs using a classmate of mine as a model and her g-girlfriend as her pair," Marinus muttered, mouth and brows twitching at the 'girlfriend' word. Chat frowned looking over the page that was open she noticed the iconic pony tail of Chloé and her iconic well combed wavy hair (which was crazily disheveled as Chat). On the flawless drawing she and Chloé were standing next to each other, in a more flirtatious position, holding hands. She flinched realising that even Marinus thought she was dating Chloé. The dresses though, were exquisite. She was wearing a green mermaid strapeless dress, patterned with the perfect amount of black flitters and laces at the frills that started under the knees and the embroidery he drew on the chest was a beautiful, an intricate pattern of curves and lines accentuating the body's curves. Chloé's dress was a match, but in yellow. Both dresses' details were immensly elaborated and Chat's body itched to actually try it on once it was done. "What about you?" Marinus shifted to his side so he could face the heroine.

"What do you mean what about me?" Chat inquired with a quirked brow. She was starting to heat up, just as Marinus was, thanks to the hot and humid air around them. And something was weird about Marinus, but she couldn't really put her finger on it.

"You seem tense? Angry a bit perhaps?" Marinus suggested. Chat pursed her lips and looked a bit away.

"I had a rough day," she started. "I already demanded cuddles from Ladybug and I'm sure you don't want to hear about it," she pouted sadly.

"I do, that's why I asked, Kitty," Marinus said giving her a reassuring half smile.

"Well," Chat pursed her lips. "I am tired because I had work early morning today. And a friend of mine claimed me to be her girlfriend by stealing me a kiss. Plus her minion took pictures of the kiss and posted it on FB. Thanks to this everyone will think we are dating when we are not and I don't want anyone to think we are dating. And I'm on my period and I couldn't eat chocolate," she concluded briefly, slightly gritting her teeth. "And it's hot. I'm sweating under this leather suit."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Here, eat up," the boy said (half frowning, 'cause the story seemed familiar but shrugged it off) handing the herione a bar of belgian chocolate from the mini fridge near him. Chat took it with sparkling eyes and instantly started nibbling on it. "And agreed on the temperature," Marinus sighed. "Despite being nearly midnight it's still hot, isn't it?"

"It is," Chat agreed still sour of her day but much better now that she let it out and got to eat chocolate. Marinus leaned closer and Chat realised what was strange about him. His scent. It wasn't the usual Marinus-ish bakery-ish (also Ladybug-ish) delicious scent. It was different yet the same, but she couldn't pinpoint exactly what was different.

"Was it perhaps your first kiss this friend of yours stole?" He inquired, voice low, smirk wide. Chat jumped.

"N-no," she muttered. "Ladybug stole my first kiss." Marinus blinked. Oh, yeah. He stole her a kiss when they (or rather he) fought Dark Cupid. "And that's what bothers me. My heart is his even though he doesn't want to accept it. And - and this friend of mine, just butts in, kissing me out of the blue, and posting it on FB, claiming me her girlfriend! When I'm not!"

"And you feel guilty about it?" Marinus asked, feeling guilty himself for not being able to accept Chat's love because of Adrienne, the irony of the situation totally lost on him of course.

"I do, even if it's not fully my fault." The downcast look of his partner tugged at Marinus' heartstrings. "I still feel like I have cheated on him."

"You know, Ladybug won't be mad," he said, vioce a bit quiter. "I think - in fact he would appreciate that he has someone so loyal and devoted as you."

"I don't know," Chat bitterly sighed. "She won't even let me kiss his cheek. And he rarely lets me hug him, except for today. He cuddled me, which was nice. Really nice. But only because I asked him to." Marinus blinked. Was he really that defensive?... On second thought he was. The boy sighed and threw an arm around the girl and spoke and Chat realised why his scent was different. Marinus had her scent on him. Which was weird, because she scentmarked LB... This didn't add up, unless... unless her suspicions were right...

"He cares for you, believe me. It's just that... that he is-"

"He is afraid of showing me who he is under the mask," Chat finished drily. "I know that. I have my own insecurities too. He is afraid he will disappoint me if I know his true identity, but I feel the same. It's something we should face and trust each other about it, but..." Chat sighed leaning into Marinus' side. He so wanted to know wether this boy next to him was actually Ladybug or not. Life would be so much easier.

"But he won't budge," the boy said quietly.

"Exactly. Anyway, what about you?"

"Well, my day was tiring too. And not to mention one of my classmates, Chloé, the person I hate the most, started dating Adrienne, another girl of my class, whom I still like and is still my crush," Marinus sighed, unaware that said Adrienne was lying next to her.

"What?" Chat blinked increduliously. So that's why Marinus was always and awkward stammering cutie pie! Because he liked her!

"What what?"

"Adrienne? You like Adrienne?" Her voice was coloured in disbelief, heart beating wild at the decision she was about to make. It might be sudden, and it might turn out horribly bad, but she would give it a try. If it meant that she could get her answer about who this boy was... or Ladybug will totally kill her.

"Um, more like love her, but yes? Why?"

"Because..." she gulped taking in a deep breath, "I am Adrienne," she stated, making Marinus jump.

"What?!" The boy didn't even have the time to think as Chat cried out.

"Plagg, claws off!" In a second a green light flashed and in Chat Noir's place stood Adrienne Agreste clad braless in a white crop top spaghetti straped lacy green camisole and in black lacy pants. It showed off her perfectly toned abs and her strong legs. And her breasts of course. The whole getup startled Marinus so much that he fell off the chaise with a loud thud, heart beating wildly.

"Finally god damn it kiddo!" Plagg grumbled. "Gimme cheese already!" Rolling her eyes Adrienne gave her kwami a piece of stinky camambert she somehow miraculously had. The model looked at her classmate, who was staring at her (or rather at her chest), wide eyed, blushing furiously, seemingly in a different universe. Both were unaware that Plagg flew off and found Tikki and was having his own sweet time with her.

"Umm, Mari, a-are you fine?" Adrienne snapped her fingers in front of him and he shook his head. She was half worried she might have done the wrong move.

"I - I am," he slowly nodded looking up at her face. "So that's why you smell like cheese."

"Yeah duh," Adrienne flatly replied. She tried to read Marinus' expression which was a mixture of disbelief, joy and he had hope in his eyes.

"Can - can I kiss you?" He asked bluntly.

"Erm... I don't know... Ladybug-"

"Don't worry about him," Marinus took a deep breath waving his hand and spoke. "I am Ladybug." Now it was Adrienne's turn to be stunned. She froze and tense, long, silent seconds passed then she suddenly jumped up pumping her fists in the air.

"I knEW IT! I WAS RIGHT WOOHOOO!"

"What do you mean you knew it?! And hush you are going to wake my-mmph!" He couldn't even finish the sentence because a pair of deliciously soft peach flavoured lips were pressed against his and a pair of smooth but strong arms that were oh so familiar circled his neck and the oh so soft yet strong body of Adrienne was pressed up against his, stradling him. He instantly moaned lowly and circled his arms around the lithe body as his eyes rolled back in his head. A light purr and a shudder left Adrienne's mouth as Marinus deepened the kiss by pressing even closer to her. The girl gently nipped his lips and Marinus plunged his tongue in her mouth and engaged her wet organ in a smaller dance. In a minute they were both left panting, gasping for air.

"Marinus," Adrienne moaned burrying her face in Marinus' neck, nipping it.

"Yes?" The boy was still left stunned by the fact that the sweet, friendly sunshine girl sitting in front of him was none other than his pun loving, jokster partner. And he was really happy about it.

"I love you. All of you," the girl said with an honesty that struck Marinus' heart right in the core.

"I-I thought you were with Chloé?" Marinus tentatively inquired. Adrienne sighed heavily and looked up at the boy he loved from the moment they met.

"No. As I said Chloé stole me the kiss and called me her girlfriend. We're not even close to dating," she said pursing her lips. Marinus blinked and smirked.

"In that case..." Marinus fished his phone out of his short's pocket. "Let's make a selfie to show who's girlfriend you actually are." Adrienne's eyes sparkled as they widened with the smile that appeared on her face as Marinus snapped the photo and posted it on more social sites with the caption: "Welp, this girl's actually mine despite what others might clame" and tagged Chloé just to push her buttons and both laughed at the instant comment bombardments, Alya's and Nino's supportive whoops and Chloé's angry and snide remarks to which Marinus and Adrien sassily replied. It is also obvious, that Ladybug and Chat Noir became a couple not long after this night, occasionally sneaking kisses during fights and close calls, just to make Alya (and other shippers) screech in joy.

Fin


End file.
